Product configuration technologies are frequently used to customize complex products to meet the needs of individual customers. Models based on a model template are generally composed of a set of interrelated information including rule definitions, option groups, objects, user-interface settings, product information, error handling, pricing information, etc. However, due to the complexity of some models (which can include hundreds or thousands of options in some cases), the data comprising models can become similarly complex in composition and size, and as a result, can take noticeably long to load and transmit (which creates a non-responsive/laggy user experience).
For instance, even small updates to a large model may take significant processing time and consume vast amounts of memory because of the size of the model being updates. This processing time alone can result in performance degradation, which leads to user dissatisfaction. In additions to the delays from repeatedly processing such a large file, using the file as the basis for rending the UI can cause slow rendering of the UI in the browser on the user's device. Even the transportation of such large models over the network between the end user's device, modeling platform, configuration engine, and/or other entities, or passing the model between modules on the server side, can cause substantial delays that frustrate users. For example, even a few seconds delay in responsiveness may frustrate sales groups and, over time, add up to significant productivity and revenue losses for a company. Where elements of the product configurator interface directly with a customer, delays in product configuration may cause a drop in sales conversions.